ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Skeet
Skeet is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. He is written by the Irish Samurai. Agent Profile Appearance Skeet is just over 5'3" tall, with dark brown (almost black) shoulder length hair that he normally wears in a ponytail. He has grey eyes, although they can look blue depending on the lighting. He has a goatee, the neatness of which is normally a pretty good indication of just how much sleep he has managed recently. He's ex-military, and has continued to try and keep himself in shape: more muscular than athletic, but less than a full-on bodybuilder. He has let himself go a little around the stomach region, due to the quantity of fried breakfasts he eats, and his preference for weightlifting rather than running. Personality Quite organised and serious for the most part, although he does enjoy messing with people. He is a firm believer in the philosophy that it is better to seek forgiveness than ask permission. He isn't exactly vain, but is mostly pleased with how he looks, and so tends to use the disguise generator to provide suitable clothing etc., but remain human (although he's not above 'tweaking' his appearance slightly, to make himself a little taller and thinner). He believes that it is physically impossible to start the day without tea and a fried breakfast, and has become remarkably skilled at improvised cooking, seeing as the 'kitchen' in his RC consists of only a kettle, a toaster and a microwave. Enjoys listening to metal/rock music, particularly odd concepts like Van Canto and Apocalyptica. Agent History Pre-PPC Skeet had a fairly normal life growing up in World One; was always a keen reader, and started writing in college. He studied mechanical engineering at university, and then went on to join the British Army's Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers. He served with them for a few years, before being given a medical discharge, after which he pretty much returned to reading and writing. Recruitment Skeet was recruited after responding to an online advert, assuming that it was nothing more than a joke. Much to his surprise, he returned home from the pub one night to find an agent and a portal to HQ waiting for him. He was then interviewed by the Marquis de Sod, who placed him with the DMS (presumably because of his military training, although Skeet has very little recollection of that conversation). PPC Career Skeet has apparently been with the PPC for a couple of years now, although there are no filed mission reports to back this claim up. One possible explanation for this is that Skeet was responsible for filing the paperwork, and hasn't quite got around to it yet. He has recently been assigned a new partner, Amelia Renner, after he allowed his previous one to 'retire' into the Lord of the Rings continuum. Mission logs * Mission 1: 'Books, Bells and a Newbie' (Old Kingdom) * Interlude: 'The Mini-Mogget Adoption Agency' * Interlude: 'Delivery of a Mini-Boarder' * Interlude: The MMAA Part 1 * Mission 2: 'A Small Crimson Sue' (Red Dwarf) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues